villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Melvin (Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series)
Melvin is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe. He is based on Yami Marik. The true villain of the second season, Melvin is Marik's imaginary friend, to "give him all the hugs he ever wanted", created by him as a child to deal with years of abuse and live-action Disney movies. Yami is initially skeptical of Melvin's butting into the show, until Melvin proves himself more evil than Marik by revealing that he was the one who suspended Team Four Star, the creator of Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Personality Possibly as an exaggeration of Yami Marik's insanity, Melvin constantly offers to hug people but in truth just wants to stab them (possibly also a joke that in the dub the Millennium Rod's concealed dagger is edited out). In Episode 45, Melvin claims Marik invented him to deal with his loneliness, as Melvin "would give him all the hugs he'd ever need". Also, no matter what people say, he frequently claims he is controlling a person's mind. He also has the habit of calling people "Binky-Boy", a habit Marik shared, and otherwise gives people bizarre nicknames, such as "whore-biscuit" for Mai, "chucklenuts" for Ishizu, and "Doctor Skuzzbucket" for Marik's father Hank. He is "your worst nightmare created in the flesh," and hates bad fan fiction where people "make him Yami Yugi's long-lost brother" and have no card games in it. Unlike Marik, Melvin does not have a special censor when he says the word "f***". When he says "f***", it gets censored the same way every other swear word gets censored. Biography In Episode 43 when dueling Mai, he asserts that Mr. Tweetums was his best friend ever. In Episode 45, it is revealed that Melvin is actually working for 4kids, as he is the single most evil entity on the show. This is ironic as Marik despises 4Kids. In Episode 46, he duels Florence who was allied with Marik, but Melvin defeats Florence. Melvin when trying to open the four digit code for a door tries to use the words "STAB", "KILL", "MUTILATE" and "PAIN" remarking that they are the only words he knows. During the Battle City Finals, Melvin's Millennium Rod starts malfunctioning. He has to call technical assistance, but the combination of being put on hold only to be redirected to a non-Egyptian who gives him useless advice only makes him even more bloodthirsty. Melvin's duel with Yami Yugi proves to be a source of frustration for him, despite having the upper hand. First Yami Yugi calls the Shadow Realm the Purple Realm, then he starts talking in a deliberately slurred tone which should sound dramatic but just sounds unintelligible. Melvin's fuse is finally blown when Yami Yugi offers to trade Kaiba's cards with him in the middle of their duel with Kaiba protesting in the background. Melvin goes on a long-winded rant which only elicits a nonchalant and dim-witted reply from Yami Yugi, causing Melvin even more outrage. Melvin is all but beaten by Yami Yugi. He only needed one more move to turn the tables, but Marik reclaimed his body at the last minute and forfeited the duel to spite him. Quotes Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Dark Forms Category:Murderer Category:Internet Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Self-Aware Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Symbolic Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Crackers Category:Mutilators Category:Brainwashers Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Mischievous Category:Opportunists